What the Heart Desires
by Finished and Gone
Summary: AU-Riku, Sora and Roxas have been the best of friends but as they graduate from High School and head to university, the greatest obstacle of Life interferes with their friendship and that is: Love. RiKai Namora Roxerith
1. prologue

**Okay, here goes my first KH fanfic! :D It's based on the Bollywood movie Dil Chahta Hai, which is quite a nice movie, really. :) I watched it as a little kid and I have to admit, some Indian directors are geniuses! I envy Indian people who can understand the Bollywood movies without the need of stupid subtitles. **

**Just a quick bit of background, Roxas, Riku and Sora were 3 childhood friends but this feeling called 'Love' changes the strong bond between them. Join them on their story and see what happened to them when they graduated from High School. =}**

**Sorry if I babbled, here is the prologue! I do not own KH or Dil Chahta Hai! I just own the writing!**

* * *

Roxas trembles in fear. He places a hand over his eyes to hide the tears that were brimming in those deep cobalt pools.

_So this is what it comes to?_

He catches a whiff of the ammonia smell in the busy hospital, brushing a stray tear that was trickling down his cheek.

"Roxas..." a familiar figure approaches him. Roxas looks up to face a boy with long silvery hair and shiny emerald eyes. The boy is quite taller than him.

"Riku, I didn't know that you'd come," Roxas sniffs, looking away momentarily at the dreaded operating room. A calloused hand on his shoulder causes him to jump.

"Why wouldn't I come? We were always best of friends," Riku whispers. Roxas sniffs again and nods. He turns his gaze back at the silver-haired boy and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks," he says; his heart swelling in painful nostalgia and appreciation. The blonde glances down the corridor as Riku takes a seat beside him.

"How is she?" he asks the timid blonde.

"I don't know..."

Riku follows his eyes to where Roxas is staring and as if reading his mind he holds the blonde's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Sora told me he doesn't want to come..."

"I understand," Roxas replies though inwardly, he wants to cry. He wants his tears to fall like rain onto the floor. He wants his friends beside him at this dreadful time.

"I guess Sora never forgave me, huh?" he utters. Riku's eyes were suddenly larger on his face. The silver-haired boy shook his head quickly.

"It's not like that."

"Riku, please?" Roxas states, holding a hand up at his friend. His eyes were radiating with sadness.

"Sora has his reasons..."

"I just wish he agreed to meet you," Riku responds, staring into the distance, "but you know Sora, he's always been an obstinate jerk."

Roxas laughs and brushes a few strands away from his eyes.

"Those were good times, huh?" he asks, secretly wishing to travel back in the past and maybe set things right.

"Look at Mr. Nostalgic!" Riku teases, grabbing Roxas into a head lock and rubbing his knuckles onto the soft, spiky blonde hair, ignoring the other boy's pleas. When he finally let go, Roxas huffs to catch his breath, throwing a livid glare at him.

"Do you remember the time when we were graduating from High School last year? Sora was the talk of the party for what he did to Namine!" Riku chuckles. Roxas joins in the laughter.

_Yeah, those were good times when the three of us were the best of friends. _

_We thought the outside world was frivolous to our strong bond but little did we know that we had to face life's greatest obstacle: Love._

_This is our story..._

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I 'll try to post the first chapter as soon as possible! ;)**


	2. Graduation Night

Sora's car came to a halt outside Destiny Island's High School. He fixed the sleeves of his tuxedo and flashed Riku and Roxas a wide grin. Roxas stared at the building. Different colours of light flashed through the windows. He gulped audibly.

"Guys, I'm still not sure if I should have come," he uttered.

"Come on Roxas, you're just no fun sometimes! It's our graduation night. At least _try_ to look interested," Sora chuckled, slapping Roxas' back. The latter almost tumbled off his seat. He gave Sora a harsh glare before stepping outside.

Riku laughed and walked across to Roxas.

"Sora has a point. Let's make the most out of this, you know...As celebration of our long friendship?"

Roxas' lips curved into a small smile. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's hit this party!" Sora yelled, holding both Riku's and Roxas' wrists in each of his hands and running into the school. Roxas instantly blushed from Sora's immature behaviour as all eyes followed them.

Sora sauntered to the dance floor, his body immediately got into tune with the beat of music. Riku joined him shortly as Roxas stayed by the bar.

The blonde thrust himself onto a stool at the counter and watched his friends in amusement.

Sora's dancing was incomparable to everyone else on the dance floor. Riku moved rather clumsily, crushing somebody's foot every so often but staying completely oblivious to their rants.

Roxas noticed a familiar black haired girl walk her way to Riku and joined him in the dancing. Riku's cheeks were flushed with a pink glow. Sora flared them a thumb up.

"Yuffie! How're you?" Roxas heard him greet.

The blonde turned his head back at the bar maid who was serving the teenager. She was a beautiful woman with a curtain of dark hair and pure, crimson eyes. A lot of boys surrounded the bar...Mainly to get a glimpse of her curves. Roxas recognised her as his art teacher.

"Miss Lockhart?" he stammered with astonishment. The teacher gave him a sly grin.

"Hello Roxas, are you eighteen?"

"Not yet actually..."

"Right, then you have to stay away from the alcohol. What can I get you instead?"She said; her tone was impeding.

Miss Lockhart; ever so strict but too naive to notice the lascivious stares she gets from her male students.

"Coke is fine." Roxas returned his attention to Sora who was now walking towards him with flushed cheeks.

"Look at you, hiding away in the corner. Let's go and dance you lazy bum!" Sora demanded. Roxas wished he could evaporate into the air when his friend began dragging him towards the dance floor. He pleaded the spiky-haired brunette to stop.

Sora's periwinkle blue eyes met his cold, icy ones.

"You're shy?" he teased. Roxas noticed Sora's eyes flash with burning malice. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"I just don't feel like it," the blonde lied.

Luckily, Sora was distracted by something else.

"So-Ra! My dear! You came!" A girl with long, curly brown hair, wearing a black cocktail dress waved at them.

"Holy cow! It's Olette! Have to run," Sora surveyed the area and hid behind a taller boy called Seifer.

Olette made her way towards Roxas. Her brilliant green eyes searched the area for Sora.

"Where did he go? Roxas, have you seen him?" she asked meekly. Roxas felt sympathy towards her. Sora never told her he broke up with her ages ago. He was such a 'womanizer'!

Roxas pointed at Seifer.

"Behind him," he responded, ignoring the imploring look plastered on Sora's face. Olette jumped in joy, running after the brunette.

Roxas turned to find Riku laughing beside him.

"I think they're so cute together, aren't they?" he sighed. Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? They're like yin and yang though! Fit each other perfectly. It's too bad Sora secretly broke up with her."

"I think she knows. She just doesn't give up on him," Roxas corrected. Riku gave a confused look before nervously eyeing Yuffie on the dance floor.

"Olette should know, I guess. Maybe I should tell her," he suggested, running his palm over his hair.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish Sora treated girls like...Girls rather than cakes," Roxas replied.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..."

"You guys!" Sora shrieked, running in between them. He panted, holding his hand over his heart.

"Did...Did I lose her?" he said, checking the crowded area. Riku helped him and nodded, chuckling softly.

Roxas folded his arms and gave Sora a smirk.

"Mr. Heart throb, aren't you? So I suppose there's no such thing as rejection on your canvas?" he grinned. Sora rubbed the back of his head and beamed anxiously.

"Nope, rejection is not an option. I'm just too cute and irresistible."

"Then why don't you ask her?" Riku teased and jerked his thumb towards the person in question. Sora gazed at the girl, his twinkling cobalt eyes immediately grew larger.

Roxas followed his gaze and looked at a beautiful girl with shoulder length sandy blonde hair. She had large, blue-grey eyes that shined like stars in the night sky. Her hands were gracefully by her waist as she talked politely to a group of girls.

"She's not from our school, isn't she?" Sora said, his eyes were watery from refusing to blink. Roxas nodded.

"You gonna ask her out then?" Riku smirked, nudging Sora's elbow.

"Watch the expert, especially you Roxas, you loser!" Sora said as he undulated to the girl.

The crowd around her were immediately giggling and sighing dreamily at the sight of the brunette.

"Hi, the name's Sora. Who are you, might I ask? You're beauty is so radiant, fair maiden."

The girl glanced at Sora and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Namine," she stated, then turned back to talk with her friends. Roxas chuckled along with Riku at the incredulous look on Sora's face.

"Namine, with your eyes like the oceans of paradise and you're hair as fair as the moon of this world. I am left breathless with your beauty, please take this heart, beautiful girl," Sora wooed in a beguiling manner. Faces were watching them, distracted from what they were doing.

A faint red hue danced across Namine's face.

"Do you have a problem?" she replied through gritted teeth. Sora was taken aback. Roxas watched the brunette's eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"I'm asking you out," he told her plainly.

Namine's hand flew to her mouth.

"Don't you dare?"

"Ah come on, you and me go well!" Sora smiled. Roxas presumed his unabashed friend recognised Namine's deteriorating inner barrier.

"It's not a good idea," Namine muttered.

"Why not, sweet-cheeks?"

"I'll tell you why!" A boy said stepping in between them and throwing his coat on the floor. His honey coloured eyes were raging with ire. Sora gulped audibly.

"H-Hayner? Your know her?" he said in a small voice.

"Yes, she's Namine from Hollow Bastion and my girlfriend!" He bellowed. The whole school was now silent except for Ms. Lockhart who was humming away to herself, completely unaware of what was going on.

Roxas threw a look to Riku but the silver-haired boy was hiding under a table.

"If Hayner asks, tell him I'm not here," he hissed.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back at Hayner who threw a powerful punch across Sora's jaw. The latter fell to the ground, clearly out-cold.


End file.
